Latte Please!
by bliss4u
Summary: Christine works at a coffee shop. Erik stops by one day. Romance ensues. Fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Erik

I walked down the dark Paris streets. I had just come from Nadir's house where he insisted I come over and have a drink.

Of course I told him I was far too busy with my music to have a drink. But he is persistent and one of my oldest friends, so I came over and had a small drink.

Okay, maybe a few drinks. I was a little buzzed so I decided to walk home.

Of course with my luck the skies opened up and it began to pour.

I ran down the street, pulling my hood over my head.

Truly my luck...

All the shops were closed except for a little coffee shop, whose sign read, "Harry's Coffee and Tea"

I decided to step inside.

The inside was very bright with yellow walls and wooden tables and chairs. A petite brunette with a green apron stood behind the counter.

"What a rainstorm! Am I right?" The brunette chirped.

"Yes, yes." I grumbled, making sure she couldn't see my face.

"Can I take your order?" She said as I walked to the counter.

"I'll have a black coffee." I muttered with a flick of the wrist.

I sat myself down at a seat by the window and watched the rain pound down.

After a bit, the brunette brought me my coffee with a smile.

"Enjoy."

"Thank you- ah," I took a quick look at her name tag, "Christine."

I took a sip of the coffee and watched Christine stroll back to her counter.

*Boom* went the thunder, shaking the windows and making my coffee cup rattle. I looked over to check on Christine, who seemed a bit startled.

"You okay?" I asked gently.

"I'm..uh," Christine stammered as the power shut off.

"Damn it!" I whispered.

"I can't see, its too dark."

"I can. Here," I walked over and lead her to my seat.

"Thanks, how can you see in the dark?"

"Oh, its a gift."

"That's wonderful. I'm sorry about this whole mess."

"No, its fine. You don't control the weather."

"What's your name?" She asked curiously.

"Erik." I stated simply.

"Hm. That's a nice name. So do you live here in Paris?"

"Oh yes, I've lived here since I was a boy."

"Yeah, I've lived here since I was 10," she lowered her voice to mutter, "when my father died."

Of course, I could hear the mutter and said:

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"Nah, its fine. It's been a long time." She said a little sadily. I took a look at her mournful face, which I could see in the darkness.

"So what do you do for a living, Erik?" She chirped, changing the tone.

We talked for a long time after that and I relished in knowing another beautiful fact about her.

"And that's when I realized, they were at home all along!"

" Oh my goodness," I laughed "that is so funny, Christine."

"So what are your hobbies,Erik?"

"I compose and also play many instruments."

"Hm that sounds lovely. Maybe I could hear that sometime."

If could see in that darkness, she would see my nervous face.

"Maybe sometime, Christine...What are your hobbies?"

"I sing."

"Oh really? Sing for me. I must hear."

"Nah, I'm not that good." She said as she brushed a few curly brown strands away.

"Christine, don't be modest, sing." I demanded gruffly.

"How about this, I'm singing open mic on Tuesday, how 'bout you stop by?" She coaxed.

"It will be fun!"

The vixen! Tempting me with her voice.

"Okay, I'll come." I breathed.

And then the lights turned on as if by magic.

"I'm sorry to rush off Christine. But I must be off." I said quickly.

"Wait!"

"Yes, Christine?" I was unable to deny her.

"I haven't seen your face." She whispered.

We stood in pregnant silence for a few moments.

"Christine..."

In a quick lunge she pushed my hood down, revealing my masked self.

"Christine!" I stared at her with a piercing seemed unfazed.

She was already too curious, "Why do you wear a mask?"

"A horrible birth defect."

"Oh." She said quietly.

Oh.

"Oh that's fine, silly." She said cheerily.

What? She wasn't weirded out or frightened?

"So I'll see you Tuesday?"

"Yes, of course. I'll be there."

I quickly left the coffee shop with a quick "Goodbye."

"Bye. See you." She waved cheerfully.

I happily walked home, now having something to look forward to.


	2. Chapter 2

Christine

I awoke with a bound. Today was Tuesday, open mic night! I was excited about singing, but even more excited about seeing Erik.

I thought back on that night.

God he is so hot.

I put on my work clothes and grab my new blue dress. Its lacey and a dark night colored blue and a small belt around the waist.

After a gruelingly long day, I tapped Meg's shoulder.

"Hey can I take a break before I need to go onstage?"

"Yeah sure. Why?"

"I have to change."

"Why?"

"Umm... Uhh..." I am so bad at lying.

"Christine, what's up?" She said seriously.

"There's this guy, who I met and-"

"Aren't you dating Raoul though?"

"Things have been, um, not working out."

"So tell me how you met this guy. Tell me all Christine!" She begged.

After I told her all of the other night, she shrieks, "And he's coming tonight?"

"Yes, Meg."

"Omg you have to get dressed." She exclaimed, rushing me off to the bathroom.

I sat in a chair behind the counter, my makeup and hair done up.

Where is he?

I walked up on the stage and announced open mic night. I desperately looked around for Erik and finally I saw him, in the back corner, looking at me.

I took the mic off the stand and let my voice flow out like honey. I let the cafe melt away till it was only me and him. I sung only to him.

Sooner than I thought, the song was over.

I quickly left the stage and raced to Erik.

"How was it?" I asked modestly.

He stood up slowly and said, "Beautiful, truly beautiful, Christine. And you look divine."

"But," he continued "you need a tutor to perfect your voice."

"Oh really? I don't know where I would get a tutor…"

" I could- um...tutor you.. if you.. ah…" he offered, sounding a bit flustered.

" I would love that." I said a bit too quickly.

"So, do you need coffee?" I asked.

"Ah yes, a black coffee, please Christine."

I walked off happily.

"I saw you guys talking." Meg said slyly. "Youuuu likkkee himmm.." She said drawing out her words.

"Stop, Meg." I teased, elbowing her in the ribs.

I brought Erik his coffee and sat down.

"So, when are these lessons going to start?"

His eyes flicked up from the coffee in his hands to my eyes. "How about tomorrow? I would love to start as soon as possible."

"Tomorrow would be awesome. Here-" I took a coffee stained napkin as scribbled my number on it. " is my number."

"Wonderful. I'll text you the details."

"So, you know how to sing?"

"Oh, yes. I forgot to mention that." He said with a smirk.

"When will I get to hear you?"

"In time, Christine."

"Aw." I whined. "Come on, Erik. You heard me…" I teased.

"Well, Miss Barista, you will have to wait." He said with finality.

"I have to leave Christine, but I will text you." He said picking up the stained napkin.

As I watched him walk out the door, I began to feel so many butterflies.


	3. Chapter 3

Christine

I arrived at Erik's apartment and nervously knocked on the door.

Immediately, the door opened and Erik said, "Right on time, Christine." as he held open the door for me. His hair was meticulously slicked back and the mask perfectly in place.

His apartment was very dark, furnished with dark mahogany. In the middle of his apartment, where a couch would have been, a grand piano.

I immediately ran over to it.

"Erik, it's so lovely."

I said running my fingers over the black surface.

"Do you play?" He said, excited.

"No I never learned. But I love all music, especially violin, that's what my father used to play."

He ran over to a closet and brought out a violin.

"May I?"

"Yes, please." I replied.

After he was done playing, I sighed.

"That was lovely."

"We should get started on your music lesson, Christine."

I stood near the piano as Erik sat on the bench. He ruffled through a stack of music sheets, finally producing one and handing it to me.

I sang the piece of music and felt my spirit soar.

"You need to stop sing with your lungs and start singing with your diaphragm."

I tried and failed.

He stood up and got behind me and placed his hand on my stomach.

"Sing from here, Christine."

I sang and the sound was way better.

But I was more worried that Erik might see me blushing a deep crimson.


	4. Chapter 4

"Again, Christine."

I began to sing again.

"Wrong, wrong, wrong. It's all wrong." He complained as he stood up from the piano bench.

"You're not helping me by just saying 'it's wrong'" I said angrily.

"Well maybe if you got the notes right, once in awhile." He yelled, getting closer to my face.

I gasped. "How dare you!"

"You are infuriating!" Strands of dark hair fall in front of his mask.

"Ugh!" I exclaim throwing my hands up. "You are horrible, Erik!"

"Good. I don't need some diva, as my student!"

I am on the verge of tears so I run the the bathroom and quickly shut and lock it.

I press my back the door and slump against it as I began to cry.

This is how it began with Raoul. Fighting and screaming and eventually cheating. How many times did I catch him with some bimbo?

Erik

I have truly messed up. I screwed up everything I had with her. Not that I thought I had a chance with a woman like Christine. I bet I could still have her friendship, though. Maybe.

I can hear her sobbing inside the bathroom. God what I done. Gone and made my Christine cry.

I walk over and knock on the door.

"Christine?"

"Christine, I'm sorry." I hear sniffling and I know she is listening.

"Christine. I was too harsh. I-I'm sorry Christine. Please forgive me."

Christine opens the door, her face is red from the tears but she still looks as gorgeous as ever.

"I'm sorry, too." She says, looking into my eyes. "I don't take criticism well."

"No Christine, I'm an awful teacher."

She hugs me and takes me off guard. I feel her head rest against my chest and I wonder if she can feel my heart being faster.


	5. Chapter 5

Erik

"I have a surprise for you, Christine."

"Oh really?" she said coyly.

"I bet you'll never guess," I replied, circling her, "It's perfect."

"Oh. Is it a date to the Opera?" She smirked wickedly.

"How did you know, Christine?" She was too smart for her own good.

"It's easy when you leave the tickets on the counter." She said as she pulled the tickets out from behind her back.

"Oh, but you don't know my second surprise." She giggled.

"No, but I'm sure it's amazing."

"Go look in my closet."

She ran away excitedly. God, she was an angel.

"Erik!" she shrieked, discovering the gown I had got for her.

I joined her in my room, her gazing at the long and elegant champagne gown.

She held it up to her body and twirled, "I love it, Erik."

"Well we have to leave for the opera in two hours. So go and get ready."

She looked stunning when she emerged from my guest room. Her hair was styled in an updo, rather to my disliking, but she looked beautiful nethertheless. She smoothed down the dress with her hands, blushing.

"It fits perfectly, Erik. How did you know my size?"

"Magic." I said, mysteriously.

"You look handsome," she remarked.

"You look beautiful," I blurted out, blushing hard. Good thing she couldn't see it under my mask.

"Well," I said looking down at my watch, "we must be going or we're going to be late." I offered her my arm which she happily accepted.

When we arrived at the city Opera House, I lead her to the private entrance, not wanting people to stare at the mysterious masked man. I lead her to my private box and we took our seats.

"You told me you worked here. What exactly do you do?"

"I...advise."

"Advise what?"

"Everything. Trust me this place would be bankrupt if I wasn't here." I scoffed.

"Oh." She left it at that.

The curtain opened and that devil, La Carlotta, shrieked the opening song.

Christine smiled happily, but I saw her face twine in pain when Carlotta reached an ugly note.

I reached for her hand some time later, my other hand daring to touch her hair.

"Someday," I breathed to her, "you'll be up there. And they will wept at your voice." I toyed with a loose strand of her hair.

She stared at me, her eyes looking so loving, I could have died right there.

After the opera was over, I took her home. On the car ride home, we both vibrantly talked about the best and worst. The worst being Carlotta and a pair a dancers that had fumbled into each other. While I was fuming about the incident and how unprofessional it was, Christine was over here laughing about it. She was so easygoing.

I walked her up to her apartment door. "I had a really nice time, Erik," she said, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. She moved closer.

"Me too, Chris-" I was cut off by Christine's kiss.

Oh my god, she's kissing me. What do I do? Kiss her, you fool!

I returned the kiss, which was growing deeper by the moment. I moved my hand to the wall, her between me and the wall.

As soon as it had started, it was over. Both of us, blushing and flushing.

"Goodnight, Erik. Voice lesson tomorrow, yes?" she said quickly, darting inside her apartment.

"Yes. Goodnight, Christine." I replied, breathlessly. I'm falling so hard.

Christine

I closed the door quickly and sank down to the floor, leaning against the door.

"CHRISTINE!" Meg shrieked, " I saw the whole thing through the peephole. God, he's a keeper."

Meg kept talking, but my mind was so dazed I couldn't make anything out.

I'm falling for him.


	6. Chapter 6

grandma Paula: I wrote to the first four chapters over a year ago and I decided to revive the story. Hopefully the coming chapters are longer and better written. I'm still a beginner writer and still need more practice. Thank you.

melstrife Thank you :)

Christine

I woke up in a haze, it was a second till I remembered what had happened the night before. I rolled over, smiling happily. I had a text message from Erik:

"Hey about last night…"

I frowned. Did he not enjoy the kiss? Did he not want to see me anymore?

"Yes?" I texted back.

"I like being with you. I think we should be exclusive."

Exclusive? Did he think I was still dating Raoul? Or was he dating someone else?

I found myself in a flash of jealousy.

 _Calm down, Christine._ I told myself. We having more pressing matters.

"And the kiss? ;)" I questioned.

"That will have to wait till our lesson."

"Aw. Meanie. :((("

"Sorry, dear."

After my long morning shift at the coffee shop, I knocked on Erik's door.

My arms were covered in milk, syrup, and coffee grounds, but I couldn't care less, I was seeing Erik again. And getting an answer to my question.

He answered the door, wearing grey sweatpants, a black tee, and a flexible fabric mask.

"Christine! Sorry I- erm - overslept."

"It's okay," I said giggling, "you look cute with bedhead."

The tips of his ears tinged pink.

His usually neat apartment was ransacked, papers every which way, ink blots on the hardwood floors, lots of empty mugs everywhere.

"Sorry about the mess. I was up late last night."

"But you texted me this morning before I went into work."

"Yeah. Maybe more like 'up late this morning'"

I took a seat on his couch.

"I'm sorry. I'm a bad host, can I get you some coffee?"

"No thanks. I had my fair share this morning," I picked up one of the empty mugs, "by the looks of it so did you."

"Eh," he shrugged, "inspiration is fleeting. I had to stay up."

"Inspiration?" I smirked, "So is that the answer to my question?"

"I suppose." He smirked back.

"So what do you want to do?" He asked.

"How about," I said, pulling the box out, "Monopoly?"

"I won't go easy on you, Daae." He said, half playful, half serious.

"You won't when I make you pay with every hotel that I have."

Erik

After the game of death that nearly destroyed our new relationship, we relaxed and popped open one of my white wines (Christine despises red, apparently.) and turned on one of those reality tv programs.

I was so focused on how Christine was leaning on my chest as we lay on the couch, that I didn't notice that Christine had had one too many. One to many being two glasses, apparently she was a lightweight. I only noticed when she screeched, I mean, commented, "She's from the Jersey shore, Jeremy! That rhymes with 'whore'. She's a WHORE, Jeremy." She laughed at her own joke.

"Such colorful language, Christine." I turned to me as if _I_ , the saint that I am, offended her.

"I have a beef with you!" She slurred, "Didn't you like our kiss? Do you have another girlfriend? Am I just another WHORE to you?" She suddenly became emotional, she moved away from me, crying.

""Hush, Christine," I said, daring to touch her cheek, "I loved our kiss. No, I don't have another girlfriend. You've had too much to drink, let's call Meg to come get you."

"Can I kiss you?" She reached at my collar and pulled closer. _God she was drunk._

"No, Christine. You're drunk."

"Please?" She pouted.

"No." I said firmly.

"Meanie." She said teasingly.

"Let's get you to Meg." I picked her up bridal style.

"No," she said, grasping at me as if I would go away any second, " First, I need food."

"Okay, let's get you some food. It'll help sober you up. What do you want?"

"Some eggs."

"Okay, dear."

"Egg-cellent." She slurred. Still making puns, even when she's drunk.

After she ate, I took her back to her apartment and into the hands of a _very_ irritated Meg.


End file.
